Monster Girl World Databook
by kira444
Summary: A little guide to the world of Eos and the people who live within it. From humans to monsters to the angels among high, this guide will teach you everything there is to know about the world of monster girls.
1. Eos

Eos

Eos is the world created by the goddess Hemera and is the home of humans and monsters. Dominion over Eos is divided between the two goddesses Hemera and Nyx, the manifestations of light and dark respectively. Its existence lies under Heaven, home of the angels, and Gehenna, the land of the dead.

Eos is a flat, disc-shaped world encased in tightly wound spheres of air, light and ether. The sun and moon revolve around the world at the boundaries of these spheres, rising in the east and setting in the west. There are four continental landmasses on Eos: Delpoi, Ixalan, Europa, Orience and Axum. The seven continents are separated by seven bodies of water, the Deldaros Ocean, the Florecio Ocean, the Zerros Ocean, the Andar Sea, the Sheed Ocean, and the Akua Sea. There are also a number of smaller islands that dot the oceans as well, inhabited to varying degrees.

Delpoi is a continent located in the northwestern region of Eos. It embraces a very climatic zone, with subarctic and tundra climates in the far north, and desert and semiarid conditions in internal regions cut off by high mountains from rain-bearing westerly winds. Most of the continent has temperate climates very favorably to settlements and agriculture. Prairies or vast grasslands cover a huge amount in mountain ranges. The dominant nation is the Helic Republic.

Ixalan is a continent situated directly south of Delpoi. It's located near the equator, which owes its abundance of flora and fauna. Its climate is in the 70s-high 90s all year round and ninety percent of its land is covered in rainforests, which hold thirty percent of the world's animal population. Ixalan is separated into three nations: the Meru Empire, the Kingdom of Torrezon and the Duchy of Luneau.

Europa is a continent located in the world's northwest region, directly west of Orience. The southern regions are mountainous, while moving north the terrain descends from the high mountains through hilly uplands into broad, low northern plains which are vast in the east. An arc of uplands also exist along the northwestern seaboard. Europa has the most nations in Terra, 15 sovereign nations, including some that aren't even located on the continent, such as Britannia.

Orience is the world's largest and most populous continent, located primarily in the northeastern region of Eos. The continent, which has long been the home to the majority of the human and mamono population, was the site of many of the first civilizations. Orience has extremely diverse climates and geographic features. Climates range from arctic to subarctic in the Eastern Steppes to tropical in southern and southeast Orience. It is humid across southeast sections due to the presence of the Gaiga Mountains drawing in moisture during the summer via thermal low. Orience is divided into five major countries: Xing, Shai-Feng, Joseun, Bharat and Takir.

Axum is the world's second largest and second most populous continent. Axum is a rainy and dry place; because of its geological situation, Axum is a hot continent as its closest to the sun as it rises in the east, increasing its exposure to solar radiation. Thus, warm and hot climate prevails all over Axum, but the northern part is mostly marked by aridity and high temperatures. South Axum has a transition to semi-tropical or temperate climates and more desert or semi-arid regions. There are five nations in Axum: Amara, Amber, Arrida, Sahul, and Luxor.

Eos' territory is separated into a myriad of nations that differ in politics, culture, military and technology. These nations also differ in relations between humans and monsters. All countries have territories of their own, but it's not uncommon to have wars break out over resources or political influence. Human society is mainly divided into many nations with their own sets of beliefs and practices, whereas monsters are largely separated only by biological and social differences. Although the world is in an unprecedented state of peace, social issues still arise that threaten the status quo-racial tensions between humans and monsters sometimes break out in certain parts of the world, and conflicts are fought between the various monster factions and the anti-monster religious organization the Order.

Eos has a vibrant culture owing to the diversity of its inhabitants. Eos is populated mainly by humans and monsters, and relations between the two races vary widely; in some places there were conflicts between monsters and humans, others had conflicts between monster-friendly and anti-monster states, while others had a solid human/monster relationship. In terms of religion, both races worship the goddesses Hemera and Nyx respectively, though in some parts of the world, humans worship local monsters as gods due to their tremendous power. Anti-monster states of often dominated by the Order, an anti-monster religious organization that directly opposes the Cabal, an extremist monster group that seeks to further monster influence in the world. Though the two factions still oppose each other, fewer wars were fought as this conflict moved from the battlefield to the political arena. Despite this divide, there are many who want to manage the status quo of the two races to preserve the world they share.

Eos has a wide variety of technological innovations over the course of its history. Most of these advancements were made by humanity, though a good number of inventions were conceived by some monsters too. Most unconventional pieces of technology is powered by crystals, a mineral known for storing different types of energy and channeling it as well.

One of the most significant examples of Eos' technology is magitek. Magitek is a form of technology that enables normal people to use magic by using the mana stored in crystals to cast spells. These devices, which has grown in power and efficiency over the years, was mankind's answer to the greater magical powers of the monsters, though it doesn't match the power of a highly trained mage, or even a powerful monster such as Inari.

In medieval times, technology was low, with weapons limited to swords, spears, axes and the like, with a few larger settlements sporting catapults, crossbows and later cannons. Soon after, devices such as guns and bombs were created, and these weapons were refined and built upon by both humans and monsters over the centuries. Goblins especially were adept in creating new pieces of technology, though more for the pursuit of testing the limits of pleasure and finding a mate.

In the modern age, advance personal electronics are also commonplace. The cell phone is a mobile device that serves multiple purposes, including making phone calls, taking photographs, viewing live video feeds, and as a digital data storage device. Communication and data transmission over vast distances are also possible through the Global Transmit System, which was created by the Britannia Empire that enabled nations to communicate with each other effectively. Video calls and digital file transfers are some of the capabilities of the GTS and equivalents technology is available in many places, such as public libraries.

The field of robotics, as well as artificial intelligence, is something that humanity has yet to fully grasp. It is known that ancient civilizations once used automatons powered by crystals called Eidolons in their military forces, but modern humans have yet to mimic these autonomous robots. The closest thing to a robot in Terra are the automaton monsters, who are actually monsters that mimic the abilities of a weaponized robot, though they are fully living, if unemotional, beings. In recent years, the closest humans have come to fielding robots are small scale drones used by militaries, though monsters have also started employing the use of eidolons powered and controlled through magic.

In terms of transportation, land-based transports include standard motor vehicles, such as cars, motorcycles and trains, as well as non-motor vehicles, such as bicycles. Airborne vehicles include enormous passenger airships, large planes that can transport both people and cargo, and fight aircraft used in various militaries. Spaceflight, however, is impossible, since the spheres that surround the world are too dense and powerful to breach.


	2. Nations

Nations

Terra is divided into multiple nations with their own beliefs, cultures and technology. These nations are all populated by humans and monsters to varying degrees, and the most powerful nations have influence over world events. These are some of the world powers in Terra.

Delpoi

Helic Republic

The Helic Republic is the dominant nation in the continent of Delpoi. It was formerly a group of Britannian colonies who united and rebelled against the Empire, gaining their independence and forming their own nation. Delpoi's vast resources allowed for the enterprising humans to develop innovative technologies that would eventually turn the small country into a dominant force in world affairs.

The Republic is well known for being one of the first countries in the world to openly advocate human/monster coexistence, in addition to Nippon and Britannia. Though the Order is one of the largest religions in the country, humans and monsters are given equal rights and forbid crimes against either species. This development has also gained the Helic Republic a significant leader in magical affairs.

The Republic is run a democracy, headed by a president who is chosen by popular vote.

XXXXXX

Ixalan

Meru

Meru is one of three dominant nations on the continent of Ixalan, and the oldest. Known as the Sun Empire, Meru is a prosperous nation consisting of several cities and a capital and a central power structure. It was founded by a king who united various city-states into a central empire. Furthermore, this king encouraged his people to strengthen relations with the monsters of their land, seeking to not only increase his power, but also birth strong warriors for his military.

The people of the Meruvian Empire take great pride in their traditions and heritage. Stories are passed down through the generations and treated with utmost care, recorded in multiple texts so that nothing is lost. Meru's military is split into two forces: the canchatan, temple soldiers blessed by priests from the Temple of the Birthing Sun and the Temple of the Consuming Sun, and the Emperor's Guard, an elite military force housed in Meru's capital, answering directly to the emperor. Its soldiers are divided into seven squads, each with its own commander. Though they are technically two military forces, they have a single commander.

The people of Meru worship the sun, which they believe manifests as the Ignis who reside in volcanic regions. Mages who form contracts with Ignis are highly revered and seen as divine protectors who can harness the power of the sun itself.

XXXXXX

Torrezon

Torrezon is a nation located east of Meru. They were originally exiles from Europa, fleeing their homeland for accepting monsters into their borders. When they touched down on Ixalan, they extended a hand of peace toward the Meruvians, who promptly responded by attacking them. Though their early years of settling on Ixalan was hard, the people of Torrezon persevered and survived, turning their fledgling nation into a mighty kingdom that spanned the entire western region of Ixalan, forming a coastal nation that enjoyed a renaissance of scientific progress, artistic flourishing and vibrant trade. However, their relations with Meru remain tense.

Torrezon is composed of various city-states, each having a governor who is a part of Torrezon's ruling senate. Humans and monsters live in peace here, and they have formed a strong alliance with the ocean monsters who aid in their naval operations and

XXXXXX

Luneau

Luneau is a nation located in Ixalan's southern region and is the smallest nation on the continent. Luneau is primarily a monster-led nation, ruled by vampires and their human servants. They were the last to settle on Ixalan, and turned the land's southern region into a place for undead monsters that cater to the vampire's sensibilities.

Luneau is ruled by an alliance between the Church of Nox and the royal family, led by the iron-fisted Queen Elizabeth. Together, they made Ixalan their place of conquest, leading expeditions of discovery with vampire conquistadors and priests, with human soldiers filling the rank and file and other humans serving support roles as sailors and menial labor.

XXXXXX

Europa

Britannia

The Britannia Empire is a powerful nation with a long, rich history, advanced culture and progressive society. Britannia was once a sprawling empire that sought to conquer western Europa, but was rebuffed by a joint alliance of western states such as Albion, Tenebrae and Francois. Britannia remains one of the most powerful countries in Europa, and one of the first nations to openly support human/monster coexistence despite having the Order of Hemera as its main religion.

Britannia is technologically, scientifically, and magically advanced nation that spans the entirety of the Britannia Isles and part of Airlann. Its military force is comprised of a ground force and a naval force, along with a growing air force comprised of military airships. Britannia is ruled by an absolute monarchy, namely a king and queen, but unlike most Order states, the King practices polygamy, having both human and monster wives.

XXXXXX

Hellas

Hellas is a nation located in western Europa and one of the first countries to have a democratic government. It is a socially and technologically advanced nation comprised of several city-states, each ruled by a senator. Hellas was originally a single kingdom that had broken apart after the death of the king due to an assassination from a rival nation. The kingdom broke apart into self-governed city-states, but to combat the barbarian tribes that were raiding their territories, these city-states joined together to form an alliance to fight off wild tribes, invading kingdoms and hostile monsters.

There are five city-states in Hellas: Meletis, a state of learning, magic and progress, home to progressive thinkers, pious thaumaturges and wise oracles who have made many of Hellas' great architectural monuments to their heroes and Ilias. Akros, a state located in the high mountains that serves as a shield between the outside world and the rest of Hellas, they boast the most feared warriors of Hellas, living and dying by the spear in the name of their warrior senator with a culture that revolves around perfecting the body and the mind for combat. Setessa, a state ruled by a matriarchy situated in a dense forest region around the rings of a massive tree, where family dwellings and other civic structures intertwining with large swaths of forest and winding roads that can only be traveled by foot. Asphodel, a state ruled by undead monsters and their equally undead husbands who were mostly warriors or philosophers in life. Oreskos, a state where humans and monsters live simply, primal lives that lack the social and technological advancements the other states have, focusing more on their natural weapons instead.

XXXXXX

Kaladesh

Kaladesh is a strange nation located in a land where nature doesn't completely follow the rules. The atmosphere is saturated with spirit energy possibly due to the leyline that runs right through it. The influence and cyclical passage of spirit energy through the land causes the environment to undergo strange events, such as floating mountains, water so dense one can walk on it, and freak thunderstorms. The humans living in Kaladesh are slightly different from the rest of Europa; the large amounts of spirit energy have given them stronger bodies, longer than normal and one of the highest birthrates of mages in the continent. This means, by extension, that the monsters who copulate with them are also stronger than the norm.

Kaladesh is ruled by the Consulate, who govern the nation's social and military elements, such as law enforcement, finance, magic, and innovation. There are eleven consults in all, with a military force who enforce their laws and maintains the peace.

XXXXXX

Arcadia

The Arcadia Empire is one of the largest nations in Europa. Arcadia has a long history of conquest dating back to its formation. Its territory was formerly composed of seven separate kingdoms who were warring with each other for an untold amount of time. This warring came to an end when one of the kingdoms suddenly gained immense power and subjugated the other six kingdoms, conquering them and uniting them into a single nation.

Arcadia is a mostly human nation with a small percentage of monsters, mainly due to the Order's influence, though the Empire hardly goes to great lengths to exile monsters. Arcadia is known for her fearsome military, the foundation of its power. Arcadia's military consists of troops, an air fleet and a small navy.

XXXXXX

Dalmasca

The Kingdom of Dalmasca is a small nation comprising the lands around the city of Raithwall, governing a small portion of the Altair Peninsula. While its territories are small, its situation at the cross roads of three major nations, Arcadia, Nabradia and Rozzaria, enables it to prosper as a center for trade.

Dalamasca is an Order state, but does not actively hunt monsters like other nations do. Humans and monsters are allowed to live together, but monsters are kept under close watch to ensure that they do not upset the peace. Dalmasca is ruled by a royal family and a supporting council to manage the kingdom's affairs.

XXXXXX

Nabradia

The kingdom of Nabradia is a nation located in central Europa, neighboring Dalmasca and Nabradia. It is a prosperous nation rich in natural resources and has beautiful landscapes, noted for being a center of agriculture and industry.

Nabradia has close ties with Dalmasca, and they were to be joined in an alliance had it not been for the Arcadian Empire declaring war on the continent. Nabradia and Dalmasca were the first two countries to fight the Empire, but Nabradia descended into a civil war and was later hit with a powerful weapon that crippled its chain of command, leading to the fall of the once great nation. Following the Hundred Year War, Nabradia became a monster state ruled by the lilim Drusilla, accepting refugees and using demonic energy to saturate the desolate land.

XXXXXX

Rozzaria

The Rozzarian Empire is a vast empire located east of Dalmasca in central Europa. Rozzaria and Arcadia were two of the main opposing forces that drove off the Britannian Army back to the west, and the two nations would also come to blows in the Hundred Year war, giving the nations of eastern Europa time to create a proper counterattack against the Arcadian advance.

Rozzaria is a beautiful country with a rich culture and a mighty military that rivaled Arcadia's power. Rozzariaans are noted to be rather liberal in how they treat such concepts as love and romance. Humans and monsters live together across its lands, homosexuality is commonplace, as is polygamy, and there are many portals to half a dozen monster realms within the country. Rozzaria is ruled by an imperial family, though its military carry much political power in court.

XXXXXX

Ravinca

Ravinca is a sprawling nation that is said to be one of the first industrial regions of the ancient world. It is a sprawling metropolis consisting of a patchwork of grand halls, decrepit slums and ancient ruins, with layer upon layer of stonework. Science, innovation, magic and religion are all deeply woven into Ravinca's society, with vast libraries harboring huge amounts of information from all over the world. Humans and monsters from all walks of life live and work here to explore, trade information, seek knowledge and many other pursuits.

Ravinca is comprised of six cities, each with two districts, ten in all. Ravinca is governed by the guilds, who each represent one of the ten districts.

XXXXXX

Somnus

The kingdom of Somnus is a nation located in southern Europa, neighboring Tenebrae, a strong ally of theirs. One of the few kingdoms to resist Arcadia's conquest, Somnus, like Tenebrae, has a high percentage of exceptionally strong mages who compose its magical armed forces. Somnus is highly advanced and progressive, providing safe haven for monsters and their mates who escaped Order persecution during the Hundred Years war.

Somnus has a royal family who are well versed in magical combat. A notable trait of the Somnian royal family is that almost all kings and queens within the bloodline have magical abilities that are seemingly genetic in nature. Somnus' army is also comprised of soldiers and mages, but the royal family's personal guard, the Heliods, use magic directed connected to the king or queen.

XXXXXX

Tenebrae

Tenebrae is a kingdom bordering Niflheim. It is a lush, green, mountainous area abundant in castle-like structures built along these mountains and connected by bridges and walkways. Tenebrae is a monster friendly state with a high percentage of mages and its royal family sports some very powerful magic not found anywhere else in Europa.

Tenebrae, unlike other kingdoms, isn't ruled by a royal family, but a clan of oracles, women who are blessed with the gift of communicating with the elementals. The oracle is supported by a council who aid her in governing the kingdom

XXXXXX

Albion

The kingdom of Albion is an almost fairy tale-esque land located in southeastern Europa that is home to some of the most famous knights, mages and heroes in eastern Europa. It is a rich and fertile land that could rival the majesty of even the most beautiful verdant monster realms and Albion's human population boasts a rather large number of mages in its ranks. One curious thing to note is that Albion also has a rather large amount of fairy monsters flittering around the countryside and even in some towns. Furthermore, Albion's population is an almost equal ratio of humans and elves. It's believed that Albion's land is one of the few portals to the monster realm, Avalon, the home of the fairy monsters.

Albion's military is composed of knights, Templars and combat mages, all trained to be the very best in their fields. Monsters also comprise their military forces, mainly to stave off hostile monsters and provide support in situations where humans are inept. The soldiers of Albion typically employ weaponry laced with magic to increase their potency and offensive/defensive capabilities.

XXXXXX

Innistrad

Innistrad is the kingdom of the dead and the largest monster-ruled nation in Europa. It is a gloomy kingdom where every building is built to look as old as possible. Gothic cathedrals and crumbling castles seem to be a favorite motif. Its inhabitants are humans, undead monsters and their undead incubi husbands. There is so much undead demonic energy in the land that even in daylight, everything seems dark and gloomy, and the nights seem longer than they should be as well, providing a welcome environment for the undead.

Innistrad is divided into smaller provinces, each ruled by a monster, and the kingdom itself is ruled by a Wight queen named Delilah. Innistrad's military is composed of humans and demons who are very hard to kill, if at all. A major influence in Innistrad's political and military is the Church of Dusk, a religious entity formed by vampires who worship their sacred ancestor, Lilith.

XXXXXX

Lorwyn

The home of the Seelie and Unseelie monster courts. It is a lush, vibrant land consisting of grassy plains and farmlands extending as far as the eye can see, with monsters native to western and central Europa common here. It's not rare to find fairies and related monsters hiding within forests, playing tricks on the few human communities that exist within Lorwyn.

XXXXXX

Niflheim

A large Order-dominated nation that sits directly on the border between Orience and Europa. Niflheim is located in the coldest parts of eastern Europa, and thus its people are a hardy bunch who seek to tame nature by any means. The kingdom is highly adept in science and technology, which they use to combat the monsters within their territory, aided by their increasingly powerful magitek weapons. They are very strict with the following the Order's teachings and preach a strong anti-monster agenda, demonizing even monster supporters who deem them as traitors. There are growing rumors that they may have ties with Ilias Kreuz.

Niflheim boasts the largest military in eastern Europa. They have a massive Army, a significant air force and a sizable navy, on top of an advanced magical battalion.

XXXXXX

Orience

Xing

The largest nation in Orience, the Xing Empire was formed under the banner of the Azure Dragon. Originally formed out of a collection of city-states, Xing became a grand empire ruled by a human emperor who is said to be descended from Ilias herself. It is a human-led nation that seeks total continental domination under the belief that because the world belongs to humans, it belongs to them. Monsters are subjugated, but not exterminated, in Xing's society and are situated below humans in the social ladder. Though laws are in place to limit the human/monster ratio, it's legal to marry and reproduce with monsters. They worship the monsters known as the "Four Souls" as gods, and humans who travel to their holy land in the mountains return as incubi and are greatly revered as transcendent sages, or "xian".

Shai Feng

The Kingdom of Shai Feng is a nation united under the banner of the Vermillion. It is a nation in which humans and monsters are equals, working together in amicable coexistence. Life there has a distinct rhythm, and their society is more loosely disciplined than that of human society. Humans show no ill will towards monsters and in turn, monsters refrain from assaulting human in favor of social integration.

Joseun

The Joseun Empire is a land set under the banner of the White Tiger. It is a nation of monster supremacy which freely endorses the assault of humans by monsters in its territory. The resident monsters do treat their human men with great care as husbands, but in rather debauched, hedonistic and depraved ways. Some cities' residents copulate like animals constantly, while others discipline their husbands strictly as sex slaves. Likewise, many smaller states allied with Joseun are ruled by powerful monsters called Youko. Many monsters here are stronger than most others in the continent, though their incursions into other countries are mainly to steal mates for themselves. In fact, most of Joseun's combat forces are unmarried monsters.

Tarkir

The Kingdom of Tarkir is a nation formed under the Black Turtle. Nomadic by nature, Tarkir is composed of multiple clans who roam the Eastern Steppes east of Xing. Named after the famed "King on top of the World", the Tarkir have a culture centered on horse riding, and many warriors have monster wives from the centaur family who act as their mighty steeds upon which they attack their enemies with great ferocity. In order to maintain an equal amount of humans and monsters, the Tarkir have polygamous relationships consisting of one human woman and one monster. They are a common and powerful enemy of the Xing Empire.

Bharat

Bharat is a nation situated on a peninsula in southeastern Orience. A semi-tropical, semi-arid land, Bharat is constantly assaulted by fierce monsoons and rainfalls, and is dominated by dense jungles where feral monsters roam alongside dangerous predators. Human society has differing relations with various monster species, though there are many species of lamia who regularly mingle with the human populace. Naga, lamia native to Bharat, are often worshipped by snake-oriented cults.

Nippon

Nippon is a small but powerful nation composed of several major islands and located south of Orience. It is a quaint little realm where a number of uniquely evolved monsters native to the land live. Here, these monsters are called "yokai" who live in harmony with humans. Many monsters are integrated into human communities and live among them as if it were natural, serving husbands as good wives. As such, it is not uncommon for monsters to serve a human lord. Nippon is led by an absolute monarchy ruled by the emperor. Its main military force consist of samurai and shinobi, as well as a number of monsters trained in the art of combat and espionage.

XXXXXX

Axum

Amara

The Kingdom of Amara is a land where the world's man and god intertwine intimately. As one of the largest monster-led nations in Terra, Amara is a large empire spanning almost the entirety of north Axum that is composed of vast cities with pyramids at their heart. In the distant past, Amara, which went by another name, was formerly the strongest kingdom in Axum, but it was attacked by angels in order to "liberate" the humans under the pharaoh's rule. For thousands of years the kingdom was left to ruins, inhabited only by human settlements and wayward monsters like sphinxes and Khepri. It wasn't until the 19th century that an Aten named Clio started a campaign to revive Amara by gathering the scattered humans and monsters living across the land.

Amara is ruled by a monster called Aten, the god-pharaoh of Amara. Though there is only one pharaoh, there are multiple pyramids built across Amara that are massive temples guarded by powerful magic.

XXXXXX

Luxor

Luxor is a nation where knowledge is power. Luxor is a kingdom neighboring Amara that was founded by a pharaoh with a taste for knowledge. She had a massive library built to store all sorts of valuable texts and artifacts from around the world, and then had a city constructed around it to act as a fortress so that no one could deal harm upon the treasures within. Long after her death, humans and monsters continued to contribute to Luxor's repository of knowledge and the city continued to grow, eventually branching out into other cities.

Luxor is ruled by a Khenra queen, a descendant from a servant of the pharaoh who oversaw the construction of the Luxor temples. Humans and monsters live here as scholars and scientists, not just from Axum but from the rest of the world as well. Even angels have deigned to visit Luxor, though when nobody's looking.

XXXXXX

Arrida

Arrida is a Middle Eastern nation with a rich and detailed history built upon legends and fantastical encounters. Governed by a sultan and his council, Arrida is a massive trade hub within the Middle East, which is mostly an arid region with settlements being few and far in between. Though the Order has influence here, not many really care about the organization and its religion. There are some anti-monster sentiment, but that's more so because of the desert monsters who roam the surrounding areas stealing men and driving off potential customers. Trade is life here and if you disrupt it, then you're public enemy number one. It's not rare to find monsters of the mimic family mingling among the assorted wares in the marketplaces, and there are many dungeons littering the desert that hold monsters such as genies or echidna waiting to snatch up any man who wanders too close for escape.

XXXXXX

Sahul

Sahul is a small but prosperous country near the Magnesia Desert. The kingdom owes its wealth to the vast amounts of crystals and ore deep under the kingdom's surface. Humans and monsters, namely Giant Ants, work together to mine these ores and metals.

XXXXXX

Amber

The Republic of Amber is a nation in South Axum that originally began as a group of settlements formed from settlers from Europa looking for a new life in the continent. Forming communities along the coastline near the jungles, the settlers attempted to make contact with the natives, only to be violently rebuffed and pushed back into their small territory. Kidnappings and rapes from feral monsters only made things worse and they were unable to expand their borders. It was thanks to assistance from Paddra that Amber managed to grow into the large and influential nation it was today.

Amber is formed from the united settlements of three states that spanned almost the entire southern region of Axum, from the jungles to the coastline. It's a democratic nation governed by a chancellor.

XXXXXX

Paddra

The kingdom of Paddra was a small nation with strange customs. Their worship of the native monsters was nothing new, but their customs were rather odd for a pro-monster state. Paddra's economy, military and political relations were all reliant on a seeress, a young woman gifted with the powers of future sight. The exact criteria for such precognitive powers is unknown, but apparently the seeress develops their power at random, and they are placed in a position of great power within the kingdom, making decisions based on visions and real time information. The exact nature of her powers is a closely guarded secret.

XXXXXX

Other Nations

Nyx

Nyx is the homeland of all monsters, believed to be the land where the goddess Nyx created the first monsters in Eos' primordial age. Nyx is located on Dis, a large island in the equator where its climate is temperate all year round, with abundant flora and fauna. The monsters who live here are extremely powerful and there are even some monster species that aren't found anywhere else in the world. There are many settlements where monsters and their incubi husbands live, though there are some human settlements here too. The entire island is protected by powerful magic, courtesy of the Sabbath.

XXXXXX

Amazons

The amazons are an all-female nation native to the island of Kuja off the coast of Hellas south of Europa. They are a warrior culture composed entirely of women and live in an isolated society that hasn't made contact with the outside world for hundreds of years. Given that Kuja is a tropical island, most of the amazons wear warrior style clothing that is skimp and revealing, though their concept of modesty is almost non-existent. They are biologically similar to human females, but are stronger, faster and more durable thanks to being exposed to demonic energy constantly.

Amazonian society consists of tribal communities, with each tribe overseen by a chieftainess. Furthermore, these tribes are answerable to a single tribal queen who cats as the society's ruler, governing the entire amazon community. In order to reproduce, a certain class of amazons called Breeders leave the island to find a man to mate with before returning to the island after getting pregnant. If the child is a girl, they keep her, but if it's a boy, they give him to the monsters for them to raise as potential husbands.

The amazons share their island with monsters, namely giants, werecats and harpies. They share a treaty with the monsters in that they'll provide their sons as potential husbands to them in return for their protection and respecting their independence.

XXXXXX

Jade

Jade is an island nation located west of Ixalan. It was one of the largest human/monster settlements of the ancient world before the creation of the Helic Republic. Jade is home to a large variety of diverse climates that harbor many species of monsters, with the most populous being dwarves, elves, werewolves, orcs and dragons. There are also many human settlements here that coexist peacefully with monsters, and the population rate between the two races are roughly equal.

XXXXXX

Crocus

Crocus is a kingdom located on the island of Lemuria in the Andar Sea. An isolated nation, it is the main headquarters of Ilias Kreuz, an anti-monster terrorist organization. Crocus is a strictly human settlement that follows the doctrine of the Order before its reformation, combining religion and politics to make a holy state where humans reign dominant. Any monster or monster sympathizer is cruelly executed or exiled in the case of human "heretics". It has moderately decent trade with surrounding islands, but their growing zealotry and terrorist actions make them outcasts to the eyes of the world.

Crocus is ruled by a royal family that is strictly patriarchal and shares its authority with the Chantry, a smaller version of the Order that strictly enforces the doctrine of Hemera, which is that humans are the dominant race that should eradicate any and all monsters and their lovers. Their military consists of knights, mages and inquisitors.

XXXXXX

Eldia

Eldia was a city within Nyx that was the first city where humans and monsters coexisted in an incredibly balanced fashion. At the heart of the city was the magnificent tower of Babel, a monument created for the goddesses of light and darkness.

However, Eldia met a gruesome fate when it came under siege in an infamous even known as the Fall of Babylon, where a massacre took place, killing both races. Humans and monsters blamed each other for the horrific slaughter, and the remains of those slain still remain there at the foot of the broken tower. That, and angel feathers littering the ruins.


	3. Races: Monsters

Monsters

Monsters, also known as monster girls or mamono, are one of the three great races of Eos, alongside humans and angels. They appear as hybrids of human and other non-human species, mutated by the dark genes of the dark goddess Alipheese, the manifestation of darkness itself. While they come in a cornucopic variety of shapes, sizes and dispositions, they are all united by an overwhelming love of sex, with supernaturally beautiful bodies to make sure they get it.

Monsters appear as exceedingly beautiful or endearing humanoid females. Even so, there is great diversity in their appearance. While some look very much like humans, others merge humanoid traits with those of other beings. For instance: some monsters have the upper body of a bewitchingly alluring woman, but the lower body of a snake, fish or spider.

Monsters rely on instinct far more than humans do. As such, they are extremely lustful, and their thoughts and actions are true to their desires and appetites; there is no barrier between what they want and what they will have.

Their physical and magical abilities tend to be superior to those of humans. Many have arcane abilities humans' lack. Intelligence varies greatly among the races, but all monsters have at least enough wit to use language and converse with humans. Monsters also exceed humans in life span. Some races may live only slightly longer than humans, while others live for thousands of years. That said, regardless of her years, a monster remains young and attractive in form, showing few signs of age.

Monsters follow one of two dietary patters. The first is simple fare such as fruits and vegetables and the meat of animals. Adherents of the second, more common diet feed upon the life force contained in human vessels, especially men. This force is known as essence. Monsters that feed on essence gather it through the semen and saliva their prey discharge during sexual intercourse. The monsters' bodies convert essence into nutrients and mana. Though monsters have a great hunger and need, this is not fatal to the men they hold captive. Finally, while this type of monster primarily feeds on essence, they are capable of drawing sustenance from ordinary food, although it is far less nourishing than essence. Conversely, even monsters that feed mostly on ordinary food are capable of absorbing essence as mana. To all monsters, the essence of human men is a fascinating and supreme delicacy, as sweet as figs and honey.

Monsters are all female, and for this reason, they require human men in order to reproduce, as there are no males of their own species. Monsters are possessed of a powerful instinctive urge to conceive and bear the children of men who take their fancy. To them, this is one of their greatest, most incomparable joys. The act of mating with a man is a joy beyond all others; it is their most powerful and deep-rooted instinct. All children born to a human father and monster mother invariably turn out to be female monsters.

The criteria by which monsters select men differ from those used by humans. Monsters do not account for comeliness or age, and rarely consider the magnitude of a man's member of the abundance of his see, for these are attributes they can grant in due time. Monsters approve of the lust and affection men feel for them; human males who exhibit such interest are most often favored when the monster in question does not already have a partner. Though certain races instinctively perceive the men they have defeated as their husbands, many monsters cast off such instincts in favor of deep affection or true love-bonds for instance that develop from a friendship formed at an early age. A monster who forms such a bond often comes to eventually view the man involved as her husband. In general, monsters are full of instinctive love; their behavior follows coherent patterns closely linked to love, lust, reproduction and appetite (for men's essence).

While monsters involved in both monogamous and polygamous relationships can be found, a monster who has sleeved a husband will never mate with another man. To them, pairing is more than a contract: a monster's body and soul transform over time so that she can engage in perfect carnal union with her husband. His scent, his body, and the taste of her essence all become her favorites, and while her desire to join and reproduce with her husband grows, her engagement with other men steadily withers to the point that only her husband is perceived by her as male. Monsters have varying attitudes towards their men, some treating them as brothers, others s masters, servants, prey, or slaves. Ultimately though, all of these roles are equivalent to the role of husband, and the fathomless love of monsters for their companions is unequivocal.

It should be noted that over the course of history, monsters have evolved to gain greater control over their lustful nature and have become more composed in comparison to their ancient foremothers. This change in them is crucial if they are to coexist with humanity in the modern age.

Incubi

Incubi are men who have been ravished and altered by monster mana. Though incubi are often treated as monsters, technically speaking, monsters are strictly female, while incubi are merely humans that have acquired their characteristics. That said, because the quantity and quality of essence in their bodies surges during and after transformation, incubi become beings very well suited for monsters. Thus, it is not unreasonable that people call them male monsters.

It is generally through repeated sexual contact with monsters and absorption of their mana that men become incubi. However, when a man copulates with a monster of the succubus family, it does not require a large number of unions before he becomes an incubus. A longer period is required in the case of other monsters.

It should also be noted that the bodies of incubi contain the monster mana of the same nature as that of the monster which makes them incubi. They also adapt to the environment in which their accompanying monster resides. For instance: they may become capable of living underwater or develop a resistance to heat or cold.

Incubi look almost identical to humans, but develop inhuman lust and vigor for sexual activity, like that of monsters. As their thoughts and values increasingly center on copulation with monsters, their bodies become more suitable for the act. Concerning the matter of sustenance, in addition to traditional human food, incubi are able to live on the mana of monsters. This makes their life span roughly equivalent to those of the monsters that supply the mana.


	4. Race: Humans

Humans

Humans are the most numerous intelligent life form in Eos, a world which they share with angels and monsters. Human civilization has reached to every corner of the world and is composed of various cultures, beliefs and religions. Humanity was created by the combined powers of Hemera and Nyx, born from the world itself when their energies washed over Eos. By nature, humans are different from angels and monsters in that they can be both good and bad, often in between, and their nature is what makes them so endearing to both races.

Humans are known for being intelligent, resourceful and strong, especially when united against a common threat. These traits have allowed them to survive and evolve for thousands of years. However, their tendency to fight amongst themselves when divided represents a serious weakness.

Adaptive and inventive, humans initially come from a civilization founded in Axum, and branched out to Orience and spread to Europa and Australinea respectively. Groups of humans also found themselves settling in Delpoi and Ixalan, where they formed their own communities with monsters in isolation from the rest of the world. Humanity is divided by various differences, mainly culture, location, beliefs and practices, though one thing they share is their devotion to their creator, Ilias.

For thousands of years, humans and monsters have been in conflict with each other. Monsters try to rape humans for reproduction while humans try to exterminate the monsters in the name of Hemera. The overwhelming majority of humans follow the Order, a religion which is temperate and peaceful except in its vituperative persecution of monsters.

Despite conflicts between the two races, this does not mean coexistence is impossible. There are a number of human/monster settlements in the world, especially in the island nation of Nippon, where humans and monsters have achieved a relatively peaceful coexistence with each other. While the Order dominates most of Europa and some of Depoi, relations between humans and monsters varies across the world. Some human nations condemn monsters, others welcome them, few are neutral, and it depends on a variety of factors, but doesn't define an individual's feelings.

By and large, humans are much weaker than monsters, but they make up for their lack of natural weapons through innovation, science and their ability to adapt to their environment. This adaptability has allowed mankind to populate almost every part of Eos, and led to great achievements in science and technology, which they use to combat the monsters' primarily magical abilities. Humans can also learn magic, but it takes years to master the various disciplines and even in that field they're largely inferior to monsters.

Another notable trait of humans is their ability to mate and bear offspring with other races. For monsters, humans are their sole means of reproduction, being a monogendered race. When a human and monster mate, their child is always a monster, no matter the species. Angels mate with humans too, but as interactions between them are scarce, such offspring are few in number. The child of a human and angel is called a Nephilim, a hybrid who inherits their angel mother's holy powers. Only a single class of angels, the Thrones, can mate with humans to birth full-blooded angels.


	5. Races: Angels

Angels

Angels are one of the three races of Eos, the other two being humans and monsters. They are a race of divine creatures created by the goddess Hemera, the manifestation of light. Like monsters, they are an all-female race, and also gain energy from sex with humans, but only a select breed of angels can give birth to new angels. Angels can also breed with humans, resulting in Nephilim, powerful offspring who are stronger than the average human.

All angels are classified by the Hierarchy of Angels by nine ranks or "circles". This determines the angels' strengths and their assigned duties on the world, though 90% of the entire angel race makes up the ninth and lowest rank. The First Order is the highest ranking order and is made up of seraphs, who act as generals due to their immense power. The Second Order is comprised of Cherubs, who have the power to distort space-time itself. The Third Order is comprised of Thrones, the only angels capable of birthing pure born angels. The Fourth Order is comprised of Dominions, who sexually coerce humans into remaining faithful to Ilias. The Fifth Order is comprised of Virtues, who aid in the reincarnation of beings into new forms. The Sixth Order is comprised of Powers, who manage various aspects of the world. The Seventh Order is comprised of Principalities who judge human souls upon death. The Eighth Order is made up of Archangels, who are tasked with managing Heaven and serve as powerful commanders. The Ninth Order is made up of regular angels, basically the stark majority of the angel race and make up the majority of Heaven's fighting force.

Like monsters, angels also gain energy from human sperm, and can be impregnated. However, angels do not necessarily need such as an energy source.

Angels possess a nearly limitless amount of magical control over their domain, as well as many general powers including levitation, teleportation, telepathy, physical abilities such as strength and stamina which surpasses those of mortals and manipulating the elements among other vast amounts of control over the world. Furthermore, angels have incredibly long lifespans, on average living as long as 10,000 years.

Despite their awesome power, angels have the lowest population compared to other races. This is due to many reasons: Hemera no longer creating and developing the angel race, angels originally being forbidden to have direct contact with humans, having only one circle of angels capable of reproducing and a great number of angels being slain by during the Great Monster War.


	6. Spirit Energy

Spirit Energy

Spirit energy, alternatively known as mana or essence (the latter term is usually used only by monsters and only refers to the spirit energy of humans), is a kind of "life force" possessed by humans. It forms one half of a metaphysical yin-yang relationship with the opposite demonic energy of the monsters. Although monsters do not innately possess spirit energy, they all greatly hunger for it, and for some monsters, it represents most of their diet.

A mystical, metaphysical substance, spirit energy of various varieties is generated by all living things aside from monsters (who produce their own type of energy distinguished by the properties spirit energy lacks). Small amounts are contained in organic foods like meat and plants, but it is intelligent life which produces it in the greatest abundance. When spirit energy is expended, males replenish it naturally from within themselves. Females do the same but less quickly; they can also replenish their reserves by absorbing the energy which is emitted passively by grass, plants and other living things in the environment.

Although a few humans can command elemental magic, the vast majority of human mages use spirit energy magic. Magic is the practice of harnessing spirit energy to manipulate natural forces and cast spells, though some people are better at it than others. Demonic magic looks very similar to human magic-to the extent that many people make no distinction-but the underlying energies are notably different in a few important ways. Overuse of spirit magic-just like overuse of physical skills-causes exhaustion as spirit energy leaves the body; some monsters, particularly akanames and beelzebubs, love licking men's' bodies precisely to get at the spirit energy contained in sweat. But all monsters prefer semen best of all, as the white stuff contains much more spirit energy than any other source.

Essence is contained in large quantities in men's semen and saliva. Monsters ingest these both orally and by milking semen using their genitals. For monsters, essence is the greatest delicacy, superior to all other foods. It eases the thoughts of monsters that ingest it and induces them in a powerful sense of ecstasy. Upon absorbing essence, monsters' bodies convert it to monster mana, which they subsequently store.

The taste of essence is greatly influenced by the state of the monster at the time of intake. The stronger her desire for the prey in question, the finer his essence will taste. In particular, the taste of the essence of a man whom she has recognized as her husband seems incomparably delicious, so sweet that she cannot thereafter bear to partake of another man's essence. Many monsters become slaves o the seed of their husbands; a significant number can even be considered semen addicts.

Palliative nutritional supplements made from essence exist, but, for the above reasons, monsters tend to find their taste flat and unappealing.

Human men constantly exude trace amounts of essence into the surrounding air, which monsters use to hunt them. They are especially sensitive to the essence of their husbands; it is said a monster can and will find her husband no matter where he may try to hide.

Demonic energy

Demonic energy is the life force contained in the bodies of all monsters. As previously described, it is intimately related to spirit energy, each like a single side of one coin. Technically each type of monster has its own demonic energy; such as werewolf energy, bubble slime energy, vampire energy, etc. It's also why getting bitten by a vampire turns female victims into the same monster; some species of monster can turn human women into that same species by injecting large amounts of demonic energy into her body, replacing her spirit energy with demonic energy.

As well as powering monsters' basic existence in general, demonic energy in surplus strengthens their spells, boosts their physical abilities, ramps up their lusts and lengthens their lifespans. Different monster species innately have different amounts of this energy, which is what accounts for the power difference between, for example, slimes and lilims. Nevertheless, all monsters from slimes to lilims can massively boost their powers by amassing more demonic energy; and the way to do this is to have more sex and take in more spirit energy. As with humans, monsters' exertion, spell-casting and just generally being alive causes demonic energy to be lost from their bodies. Although they can survive on "starvation rations" with the spirit energy contained in normal foods, this is both unpleasant and unhealthy in the long term.

The passive effects of demonic energy are possibly more important than the active, hex-throwing ones: it transforms human lands into ominous monster realms, and on a more personal level, the sexual nature of the energy causes mental, physical and metaphysical aspects to turn towards sex. Infirmities heal, moods turn lustful, and a crazed ushi-oni with knives for feet and a boulder-crushing grip can savagely rape a petite shota for days on end without anyone dying.

Demonic energy is partly empathic in its effects. For married monster-incubus couples, the magical effect subtly molds the bodies of both towards their opposite number's preferred sex-fantasy: most obviously, incubi changing their age-appearance to match their mate's taste.


	7. The Order

The Order

The Order of Hemera, more commonly known as The Order, is the main anti-monster organization on Terra. Part crusading religion, part military superpower, and part world government, the Order holds sway over a sizable portion of the world's human population; and within the Order, worship of Ilias is practiced by the majority of the people. The Order is reviled by monsters and their sympathizers as a great evil, but its doctrines are largely benign; that people should live temperate, virtuous lives of kindness and charity-just not kindness and charity to monsters.

Order doctrine preaches about the right way to live as a human being. Clean living without drowning in pleasure or other desires is regarded as a virtue. For that reason, they are fiercely hostile towards the monsters which drown in pleasure and corrupt humans. They claim that monsters are evil, seeking to drag mankind into the depths of depravity and sin, and slowly devolve humanity into a race of bipedal animals used for breeding stock. Part of this is due to Hemera's influence, as she seeks to drive a wedge between humans and monsters to spite her counterpart Nyx. The Order was born from their never-ending feud.

Also, that isn't the only reason why they are hostile towards monsters. Another reason is also that many high ranking Order officials feel a sense of impending crisis. Since the children born between humans and monsters always end up being monsters, it could lead to the decline of humanity.

Angels of the Ninth Circle commonly make contact with the Order at designated areas of the world, namely in churches and temples where worship of Ilias is strongest. Numerous cases of repeated contact with humans often lead to human/angel children called Nephilim being born. These Nephilim are stronger than the average human and sport angelic powers capable of repelling most monsters, though they are still susceptible, if not more so, to the monsters' advances. Their powerful spirit energy attracts monsters and makes them prime targets during raids.

At the top of the Order's hierarchy is the Pope, a man or woman who is chosen to act as the Voice of Hemera, dictating Hemera's will and are usually the ones who either directly commune with the goddess or one of her angel messengers. Under her command are thousands of priests and nuns who travel the land spreading the word of the Order, acting as missionaries and messengers who act as the eyes and ears of the Order's high ranking members. Many long time Order members were recruited at a young age, often childhood, and it's not uncommon to find that many of them are orphans.

The Order has a dedicated military arm composed of men and women who are devout follows of Ilias and expert warriors against monsters. The majority of the Order's military is composed of Footmen, Spearmen, Bowmen and Clerics. Footmen are the most common and basic soldiers who wield melee weapons such as swords and war-hammers, also carrying shields though they sometimes forgo those in favor of dual wielding. Spearmen are another basic group of soldiers who carry spears, lances or halberds, their weapons giving them the advantage of longer ranged melee attacks, sometimes carrying swords or daggers for close-quarters combat should their spears prove useless. Bowmen are basic ranged soldiers trained to use various kinds of bows including longbows, short bows, and crossbows, not usually suited for melee combat unless they have melee weapons of their own with a sufficient level of combat skill. Clerics are Order mages trained in spells and magical techniques unique to the Order; their spells are mostly used to protect and support their allies, though they have a number of offensive spells as well.

Those who receive specialized training in the Order are less common than the regular infantry, more capable of combating enemies of the Order or are generally more experienced in combat. They are rogues, knights, lancers, archers, and marksmen.

Rogues, though their unofficial title is that of assassin, are agile fighters skilled in stealth, sabotage and espionage, trained in the use of melee and throwing weapons. Knights are a specialized group of footmen who had received additional training, gained significant experience and were promoted from regular footmen. They are trained in holy magic and often act as commanders of footmen regiments. Lancers are highly trained spearmen often employed as guards and horsemen; they are elite soldiers who are often entrusted to protect high profile figures, such as royals and nobility. Archers are highly trained bowmen armed with better equipment and weaponry, usually employed as guards and watchmen, acting as superiors to regular bowmen. Marksmen are a relatively new addition to the Order's holy forces, soldiers trained to wield newly developed gunpowder weapons such as rifles and pistols; these men and women are trained to reload, maintain and repair their firearms, and there are a special few who even use magic in place of ammo to better channel specialized magic spells for better precision.

Heroes are a special group of elite soldiers within the Order, men and women from the various classes within the Holy Forces who are blessed by Hemera and her angels as holy warriors. They possess exceptional combat prowess and strong resistance to the effects of demonic energy. These heroes are usually chosen by various angels to produce Nephilim loyal to the Order, thus it's not rare to see these hybrid offspring composing their ranks. Furthermore, Ilias has also taken to mating with heroes to breed strong warriors in her never ending quest to eliminate the monsters.

There are also the Inquisition, a sub-organization of the Order who hunt down anyone who is suspected of the heresy of being friendly with monsters. The vanguard of the Inquisition are the Templars, knights assigned to the group, and Paladins, mages trained extensively in holy magic. They were zealous in dealing with any perceived act of heresy, even killing innocent people instead of losing one heretic. Generally skilled in torture and interrogation, the Inquisition had gained a negative reputation even among the Order, and their increasingly heinous acts against their fellow humans had driven more and more human communities and factions from the Order.

The level of direct control which the Order exerts over human affairs differs from place to place; from apparent indifference and disregard for settlements like Polom, to repressive micromanagement of civil society in Ariande. Order lands are said in general to be more prosperous and culturally developed than others, while monster-friendly states tend to attract "ruffians" and aren't as hard-working. Countries with large Order presence and have hostile policies towards monsters are called "anti-monster states".

The Order's stance against monsters and their sympathizers lasted for centuries, almost as long as human civilization. It wasn't until the dawn of the Renaissance Age that things took a different turn. A daughter of the angel Michael, one of the few nephilim children she had with the Pope, named Andraste sought to at least cease fighting between the Order and monsters. She worked tirelessly to form diplomatic relations with the monsters, not giving into their sex-crazed demands, but not slaying them on sight either. As powerful as she was, Andraste sought to instead reach an agreement with the dominant monster factions to preserve humanity while also achieving coexistence with monsters.

Surprisingly, she gained a lot of followers, mainly with the men and women in the infantry forces and missionaries who experienced monster kind first hand and noted that they weren't as heartless and sinful as Order teachings made them out to be. Andraste did not rest until she had humans and monsters reach an agreement that enabled the preservation of both races without the encroachment of each other's freedom and avoiding violence.

Her movement led to the creation of laws that enabled monsters and humans to live together without either race conquering the other, and though she was met with some resistance, overwhelming support from her followers led to the Order taking a new path to peace that would benefit all on Terra. Though anti-monster states still existed, the Order's policies against monsters lessened substantially, and humanity truly entered an age of enlightenment.


	8. Monster Realm

Monster Realm

Monster realms are dimensions created and sustained by magical means. Created for monsters, by monsters, these realms are formed from demonic energy that creates a separate dimension connected to Terra, producing an ominous ecology of black trees, pink rivers, blood moons and aphrodisiac spitting scorpions. This occurs when the demonic energy within the monster realm builds to a critical point, causing a metamorphosis within the lifeforms caught within the dimension. Monster realms are typically accessed via an entrance connected to Terra or another monster realm, though many monster realms are connected through ley lines and ley gates.

The scenery of the monster realm, with its ever-somber black earth that is illuminated by plants that glow blue and purple, and works of art that incite lust in humans and monsters and guide them towards sex may appear sinister of obscene to the human eye at times. However, the environment of the monster realm which is even called "a world for monsters" is very comfortable, and an easy place to live for all monsters and the "incubi", human men who were showed in demonic energy after having sex with monsters and changed into an existence that is more convenient for a monster's husband.

Presently, a monster realm is a convenient environment where monsters and their incubi partners, lovers and married couples, can have a more pleasurable, lewd and happy sex life. Furthermore, the size of a monster realm may vary from small-scale like the size of a village, to large scale, to state level.

Monster realms are formed when many monsters within the same location, such as towns, etc, emit vast amounts of demonic energy from constant sex with their husbands. Both the amount and quality of the energy released swells up in proportion and then the vast amounts of dense energy causes a spatial distortion that forms a separate dimension that looks like warped monsterized versions of things commonly found in the natural world, creating a monster realm, a world where monsters can get off making love with their husbands.

Additionally, there is a monster race that can single handedly release enough energy to create a monster realm all by themselves so long as they obtain a husband, Dark Mater, and the demonic princesses which lead the monsters, the Lilim, so sometimes monster realms are even born from just a single monster. . Other than that, in some cases, the four great elementals that comprise nature itself such as earth, water, etc, changing into monsters, and when they gain power by having sex with human men and transform into "dark elementals", their natural element changes into that of the monster realm faster than the rest of the land, and from there, they create a monster realm suited to that elemental's element.

Furthermore, once the signs of manifestation of a monster realm begins, there's pretty much no stopping the formation. The demonic energy released by monsters that fills the entire increases the fertility and libido of human women and change human men into incubi over time. Demonic energy seeps into the air, earth and water, magically copying the layout of the immediate land before creating a demonic copy of the landscape. Fruits and vegetables that grow with the benefit of demonic energy-enriched earth and water, suck up magical energy from the environment and store it. Monster realm crops will also appear and once the signs of conversion appear, the process of the conversion of the land into a monster realm rapidly speeds up due to a chain reaction of such violations of demonic energy.

Natural formations is an extremely joyous phenomenon to monsters and incubi. Especially monsters, snice conversion is connected with having a fulfilling sex life with their husbands, many monsters can sensitively feel the signs of change, and their bosoms swell with anticipation at the prospect of the days full of pleasure and love that are to come. It's joyous to incubi in the same way, but unlike monsters, except for some who are adept at handling magical energy, the signs are difficult for them to notice. Especially in the case of a gradual formation, and it isn't until the scenery changes around them into that of a monster realm that they begin to notice.

Due to the pervasive demonic energy, human men change into incubi. Though the transformation process is described as going insane, no negative health benefits or bad influence to the human mind and body due to conversion have been confirmed. On the contrary, demonic energy is a vital energy that raises the longevity of living things, just like the spirit energy that humans possess. Since the earth is filled with that vital energy during conversion, it actually make the human body rather more durable and healthier. It was also recently discovered that demonic energy also makes human women incredibly fertile, rendering all but the strongest contraceptives inert during sexual intercourse. The changes in the body due to becoming an incubus along with the amplification of one's life force often cures the illnesses that people had when they were human.

Variety of monster realms

Monster realm is a "general term" for a separate dimension created to be convenient for monsters to inhabit. Many humans and monsters just use the term "monster realm" without making any minute distinctions. Only a fraction of scholars and intellectuals use the official classifications that have been distinguished, but actually, monster realms can be divided into several variations.

Dark Monster Realm

These are orthodox and generally well-known. It's always dark during the day and the red moon rises at night. The land is colored with black soil, and ominous blue and purple plants, etc. It's the most common type of monster realm out of all of them. A monster realm becoming of monsters.

The term "monster realm" often indicates this type of monster realm. The scenery described up to this point is mainly that of the "dark monster realm". The monster realms that originally existed were almost entirely of this type. Most monster realms that are created naturally are also this kind of monster realm.

When there is a huge influx of monsters all at once in a land previously uninhabited by monsters, in the case of sudden geographic transformation brought on by the previously mentioned "Dark Matter", or in the case that the majority of the monster inhabitants are demon or undead type, they'll commonly form dark monster realms. Compared to the "verdant" monster realm that also exists, the concentration of demonic energy is extremely high, so monster realm crops are rich in in variety and easy to grow and monsters can just spend their days in depravity with their beloved husband. The magical energy released from that is absorbed, causing the crops to grow rapidly. Also, animals and ore peculiar to the monster realm that are highly sought after among monsters are produced. However, one hardly ever sees the normal fruits and vegetables that are found in the human world. Even if one tries to grow them, they mostly distort into the crops of the monster realm. There is a highly condensed magical energy in the air and water. It's the best environment for spending one's days having sex with her husband, so it's ideal to monsters. If one wants to lead a more obscene, pleasurable, hedonistic lifestyle, this kind of monster realm is recommended.

Verdant Monster Realm

These only started to spring forth in recent centuries, but they are a peculiar kind of monster realm that are increasing at a staggering rate. Unlike "dark monster realms", the sky is bright blue during the day and the brilliant light of the sun illuminates the earth. The ashen earth that receives sunlight is covered with green plants. Monster realms that have scenery which is hardly different from that of the human world in this way are called "verdant monster realms". In the case of monster realms where the monster inhabitants are mostly races originating in nature such as beast man type or plant type, it seems to be easier for them to create one of these verdant monster realms.

Even though they're all beastman type, in the case where there are many Holstaur and Weresheep, it will be easy for a verdant monster realm to be created, but monsters that prefer a more hedonistic lifestyle such as Youko will generally lead to the creation of dark monster realms, so this can't be deemed a solid rule.

Compared to dark monster realms, the demonic energy in the air is somewhat thinner and it's just a bit more difficult to grow monster realm produce, but most normal crops that existed in the human world to begin with can grow without being distorted by demonic energy, so monster realm crops and human world crops are in a state of coexistence. Additionally, the soil of the monster realm contains more nutrients compared to that of the human world, so even human world crops are extremely easy to grow. However, on the other hand, animals and ores peculiar to the monster realm can hardly ever be spotted.

Most verdant monster realms have an idyllic, quiet atmosphere. This kind of monster realm is recommended for couples that want to take it slow while living in harmony and having sex.

Yet, only monsters and incubi can take it easy in these realms, not humans. Even though these verdant monster realms almost look the same as the human world, they are monster realms through and through on the inside. Just like that of a dark monster realm, the air and water drives humans mad with lust. The demonic energy is more than thick enough to gradually convert men into incubi.

Other than those with a lot of magical energy such as sorcerers, etc, the average human can't tell these monster realms apart from the human world at a glance. There are even tales of those who don't realize that they themselves have become incubi while living among the incubi residents who look in no way abnormal. For that reason, it seems that a lot of humans from the Order of Ilias enter these monster realms without realizing it and easily change into incubi.

Furthermore, there are a few differences from the human realm other than the fact that monster realm crops are produced. As in dark monster realms, when night falls, the magical energy in the air illuminated by the moonlight glows, dancing fantastically in mid-air. This beautiful light is faint and weaker compared to that of the dark monster realms, so it looks just like real fireflies, including the way that it floats.

Spirit Realm

The realms known as "spirit realms" are peculiar even amongst monster realms. As the name suggests, they are monster realms formed by monsters with vast power. The holy land of the fallen angels that was created by the Fallen Queen Lucifer, and the mysterious and lustful kingdom of pleasure and delights formed by a powerful kitsune are prime examples of spirit realms. The method of entry varies depending on each individual spirit realm, but peculiar spells, rituals, portals (teleportation spells), or the assistance of a specific race are necessary.

Its normal to love one's own husband more than anything, and to prefer to have sex with one's husband, but many of the monsters of the spirit realms have peculiar culture, ideology, and values that are different from that of normal monsters, and the scenery and nature of these demons realms is also vastly different from that of the above mentioned dark monster realm and the verdant monster realm. There is also peculiar produce that can only be found in these monster realms. Despite there being few ways to travel to these realms, there is a surprisingly amount of travel back and forth and intermingling with other monster realms. There is active cultural exchange and exportation and importation of products, and it's common to have many monsters travel to these sort of spirit realms on their honeymoons.

The most famous spirit realms are the Kingdom of the Cats, Tuatha De Danaan, Wonderland, Dis and Xanadu.

Royal Makai

The largest monster realm in the world, the Royal Makai is an immense monster realm connected to the continent of Nyx. Its geography is almost an exact copy of Nyx's landscape and possesses only one entrance that connects it to the Monster Lord's citadel in Hellgondo. Technically, it's classified as one of the dark monster realms. The scenery is also mostly the same, but perhaps because of the monster lord's presence, the magical energy is so highly condensed that a normal dark monster realm doesn't even compare.

It goes without saying that ordinary humans cannot resist the powerful atmosphere, as men turn into incubi and women become wanton and lustful even more so than usual. The monsters that dwell in this monster realm are filled with the greatest concentration of demonic energy, growing even more powerful than the monsters in the human world, plus, as previous mentioned, the air has the greatest concentration of demonic energy, so humans who enter this monster realm rarely come out fully intact.

The Royal Makai acts as a nexus that connects to all other monster realms in the world, even spirit realms that can't be accessed through normal means. If a person wants to reach a specific monster realm, passing through the Royal Makai is the fastest way to do it.

There are various amusement facilities such as an enormous art gallery, a colosseum, and the main headquarters of the Sabbath. There are also overwhelmingly huge shopping districts and such that can't all be seen during a single stay, so there are lots of visitors from outside. The Monster Lord also seems to value cultural exchange with every monster realm, every nation and every region. This makes the Royal Makai the center of a vast and growing interdimensional web ruled by the Monster Lord.


End file.
